Come to Me
by ShinySheepGhost001
Summary: Three kits born of a great leader who tempted fate... Now fate has come to tempt his kits... One-shot.


Three she-kits were born to their sick and dying mother.

They were beautiful, yet not named.

The eldest was dark gray. The middle was smoky black. The youngest was silver with black stripes.

They dreamed together, dreamed about days of when they'd run through the forest, hunting together, living together. Among those dreams came a song. A low, somber song.

 _Sun rise, sun set, a new day to beget._

 _Moon black, moon white, a day filled with delight._

The kits wandered about in their dreams, searching for the singer of the song. They searched for days and nights, but could not find the mysterious singer. They wandered in the part of the star-scape forest where it grew dark from thick trees with thorns and hard, crusty ground.

"Wait!" said the silver tabby. "Do not go! The land feels of danger!"

The other two sisters turned to the youngest.

"That is where the song is." said the dark gray kit. "We should go see the singer."

"Yes," said the smoky black kit. "Once we hear her full song, we will come back to this land and awake for Mother and Father."

Hesitantly, the sister complied.

The sisters pushed into the darkness, listening out for the song and its singer.

"I hear her!" said the dark gray kit. "Stay and we shall listen."

The kits sat, hearing the song sung in its glory by the low voice of its singer.

 _Sun rise, sun set, a new day to beget._

 _Moon black, moon white, a day filled with delight._

 _Cold snow, iced snow, to our loved ones down below._

 _Tiny leaf, green leaf, for all those who believe._

Then the sisters awoke.

The next slumber, they crept to the darkened woods once more.

"I want to see the one who holds a beautiful voice." said the smoky black kit.

"We shall at least come to the singer to see her pelt." said the dark gray kit. "Once we see her, we will come back to this land and awake for Mother and Father."

Hesitantly, the silver sister complied.

After they followed the path to their spot from the previous slumber, they crept a little farther in to see their singer.

They saw her.

She bore ginger, black, brown, and white fur, her tail as white as snow. Her movements were slow and graceful, her paws resting daintily on the hard ground.

 _Sun rise, sun set, a new day to beget._

 _Moon black, moon white, a day filled with delight._

 _Cold snow, iced snow, to our loved ones down below._

 _Tiny leaf, green leaf, for all those who believe._

 _Warm trees, strong trees, mighty as the sea._

 _Cool air, red air, this may I declare._

Then the sisters awoke.

The next slumber, they crept into the darkened woods once again.

"We need to see our singer's face." said the smoky black kit.

"We shall at least see our singer's face and the mouth which beautiful words come from." said the dark gray kit. "Once we see her face, we will come back to this land and awake for Mother and Father."

Hesitantly, the sister complied.

They crept even closer than they did the last night, trying to see their singer's face.

They saw her.

Her face was calm, yet melancholy. Her face stretched with each vowel she sang.

 _Sun rise, sun set, a new day to beget._

 _Moon black, moon white, a day filled with delight._

 _Cold snow, iced snow, to our loved ones below._

 _Tiny leaf, green leaf, for all those who believe._

 _Warm trees, strong trees, mighty as the sea._

 _Cool air, red air, this may I declare._

 _Soft ground, sturdy ground, for my loved ones to abound._

 _Great sky, brilliant sky, come with me and abide._

Then the sisters awoke.

Frustrated, all three went back into the forest to finish hearing the song of the mysterious she-cat.

All except the youngest.

"You cannot go in there!" said the tabby. "You are sick and that place smells of death! If you go in there, you will die!"

The others ignored her and left the youngest in the starry forest.

They found the singer once again, but this time, she stopped her song.

"Who is there?" said she.

The two sisters crept out of their hiding place.

"Come hither, little ones." said she. "You have wanted to hear my song. Sit down and listen."

They did.

 _Sun rise, sun set, a new day to beget._

 _Moon black, moon white, a day filled with delight._

 _Cold snow, iced snow, to our loved ones below._

 _Tiny leaf, green leaf, for all those who believe._

 _Warm trees, strong trees, mighty as the sea._

 _Cool air, red air, this may I declare._

 _Soft ground, sturdy ground, for my loved ones to abound._

 _Great sky, brilliant sky, come with me and abide._

 ** _Come with me, kittens, come with me, kittens._**

 ** _You blissful creatures have craved and listened._**

 ** _Come to me, small things, come to me, sweet things._**

 ** _You've come to hear my heart, you've come to hear me sing._**

 ** _Come to me, little ones, come to me, naïve ones._**

 ** _Your hearts are bright, bright as the sun._**

 ** _Come to me, precious kits, come to me, beautiful kits._**

 ** _No more shall your hearts be filled with bliss._**

With her enrapturing song, the she-cat lulled the kits in an eternal sleep.

 ** _Come and see, great leader, come and see, brave leader._**

 ** _I've taken your kits in their sleep._**

 ** _Come and see, wise leader, come and see, strong leader._**

 ** _These kits were yours, now mine to keep._**

 ** _Come and see, young leader, come and see, loving leader._**

 ** _Not just your kits, but also your mate._**

 ** _Come and see, foolish leader, come and see, damned leader._**

 ** _You've made your loved ones reach their fate._**

 ** _Their souls were mine to take._**


End file.
